


Split

by glymr



Series: Rentboyz and Gurlz [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck you," gasped Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> Five vignettes and a story loosely inspired by the DC Kink Meme, specifically this request: "Kinks: Prostitution, AU. Pairing: Go nuts. The Bat-Boys (through various twists of fate) as Rent Boys (the Wayne fortune disappears before Bruce even hits his teens, Dick doesn't get taken in by a kindly benefactor, Jason... is Jason). Their clients? Get creative. Harvey Dent needed to unwind thanks to his high-stress job, a flustered, mild-mannered reporter doing research for an article, Oliver Queen getting his freak on, etc."

He was one of the more... difficult customers.

"Slut," he growled. "Fucking dirty little whore."

"Fuck you," gasped Jason, flexing his ass until the man came with a shout.

Later the man touched him gently, almost sweetly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right, Harvey," he replied. "I forgive you."


End file.
